You get to pick the title this time
by DarkestThingInTheLight
Summary: Okay so I deleted the other story because it was just stupid and I didn't know what I was doing. So now I'm serious. This story is about Rin, a 14 year old girl who is friends with a few crazy people. One of them being a leek-freak most of you know. Every day Rin gets asked out by the 1#playboy in the school Len Kagamine. What happens when she reaches her limit and finally accepts?
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY SO, I JUST GOT BACK FROM THE BATHROOM AND I READ THE FIRST CHAPTER THINKING IT WAS JUST NOT RIGHT...LOL...**

**SO I'M REDOING IT. AND IM GONNA HAVE IT MAKE SENSE.**

**Disclaimer~ I'm sorry but yes, I do in fact, own Vocaloid. ...I'm kidding..**

**WOW LOOK AT THAT~ I LEARNED HOW TO INSERT A LINE... fufufufu**

* * *

_RIN POV_

Hi my name is Rin Kagamine! Okay bitches let's just get down to business. I have blonde hair with a big bow that's white and 4 clips holding my bangs up. Did I mention that I have blue eyes? Ah, no? Well let me describe them for you~ I have blue eyes that shine in the sun and sparkle like the blue sky an-...I'm getting full of myself.

ANYWHO LET'S MOVE ON TO MY FRIENDS!DKFASJV ! { sorry I got excited }

OKAY SOOOO I HAVE DESE FRIENFRIENS WHO ARE NAMED NERU (bitch on her cellphone) MIKU (schools whore) LUKA (I have no words for this one..Me: sigh) AND TETTTOOO (I warn you to stay away from her while she is eating bread. I'm drop-dead cereal.)

Oh, if you're wondering were I am right now i'm in school. "Kagamine can you read the next paragraph for us?" Oh. Which Kagamine is she talking about? There are 2. Len Kagamine {The schools very own playboy who hits on me _every fucking day_} and Rin Kagamine {me obviously}. I'll just guess that she's talking to Len.

"Kagamine? Kaaaagaamineee? KAGAMINE!"

Since she kept repeating the name so many times she was probably talking to the whole class is staring at me. Ugh. "Yes Sonika-sensei? Anything wrong over there?" Well this is awkward now, isn't it?

"Please read the next paragraph." Oh. I look down at my page when Miku {who is sitting next to me} points to the paragraph I'm supposed to be reading.

"Thanks Miku," I whisper as I start reading the paragraph, and out of the corner of my eye I see her nodding her head as if saying _'You're welcome'_. Right in the middle of the paragraph I'm reading the bell rings signalling lunch time.

I get up to go get my bento from my locker when Miku grabs my arm. "What do you need Miku?"

She looks around to see if anybody was watching and said,"Meet the gang in the usual spot mkay~?" I stare at her and almost immediately I know that she is forming a plan. At this point I'm a bit freaked out but still, I nod.

I hear my stomach growl and get up to go do what I wanted to do in the first place. Get my lunch out of my locker. So I'm at my locker digging through my backpack to find my bento when something happens. Do you know what happens?

_Guess. _If your guess involved a banana-loving playboy, then you guessed correctly.

He walks up to me slamming my locker shut when I had just spotted my bento. I turn around and glare at him with my bangs covering my eyes. "What do you want Kagamine?"

"Awwwwwww. Is my Rinny-poo mad that I closed her locker on purpose? I had a good reason to do that though." He pouts.

"What reason was so important that you had to close my locker?!" I scream at him, attracting attention from the other student in the hallway.

"I wanna live in your socks so I can be with you every step of the way." He sadi putting on a flirtatious grin.

"Listen Len.. 1 That was pretty creepy. Don't say that to me ever again. 2 Stop it with the pickup lines. You come to my locker every god damn day with a new one. And 3 I will never date you, no matter how hard you try. I keep on telling you this. Now I'm going to go, I'm going to walk away and you're not going to follow me. Understood?"

He puts on his signature puppy dog look, but that shit doesn't work on me so I just stare at him until he says something.

_30 seconds pass and he still has that look on his face*_

_Another 30 seconds, marking a minute.*_

_Now a full 2 minutes have passed.*_

"SKVASUVBAUFVSJFVUFVJ SBDKJVSFGFSVDF! FINE LEN I'LL GO OUT WITH GOD, JUST STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT." I whisper-scream after my temper explodes. And you know what he does? He writes down his phone number on a slip of paper and slips it into my bra.

My _bra_. Then he makes that phone signal thing people do now-a-days and mouths the words 'Call me'. Since today is Friday, I guess that I will spend my sweet precious time calling him. I move on with the rest of the day feeling as though I forgot to do something. Whatever.

As I'm walking home I flip open my phone and punch in the numbers Len gave me. _RING RING RING~_

"Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~" Len says, dragging the word along as you can see. "Yo Len, it's Rin. When do you want to go on that date you mentioned?"

"Ah the date. Yeah, we could go tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 9am, mkay?"

"LEN NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO WAKE UP THAT EA-" _Beep Beep Beep_. The asshole hung up on me.

At_ home*_

So, it's been 7 hours since I left school. So basically it's around 8pm...And I'm bored out of my mind. LALALALALALALALLALALALLALA what to do what to doooooooo~. asdkjn kjfankjsdn f.b hm. Hm. HM. THE RIN KAGAMINE, IS PLOTTING AN EVIL PLAN. Yes. Yes this will work perfectly. I am a genius. What is the plan you ask? Do you want to know or do you want to be surprised? Oh so you're just like one of those people who want in on the plan? Well, okay. I'm a really nice person so I guess I will give you hints on what I will do. I'm just like that.

Len hates the song PoPiPo. Like, A LOT. I'm going to put up my stereos and call him. When he answers the phone I'm going to play the song and see what his reaction will be. After I finish setting up the speakers I call him with the phone on speaker while my finger is hovering over the play button.

"Hey Rin. Wazzup?" Right then I press play and turn the volume up so that it's the only thing he hears on the other end of the line.

_'Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-POPIIIIIII~~~~~~~'_

_"WHAT THE FUCK?!" _He yells while I slap my hand over my mouth trying to stifle my giggles.

_'saa nome omae suki daro? Yasai juusu  
watashi ga kimeta ima kimeta  
dakara nonde watashi no yasai juusu  
kakaku wa nihyaku en'_

"I'll get you for this." _Beep Beep_

Just then I hear a knock on my door. I get up off the couch to turn off the music then I walk to the door standing on my tippy toes and I look through the peep hole. HOLY SHIT

Len.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

**What do you think for the first chapter?**

**What do you think Len will do?**

**Y'all can put your answers in the reviews if you want to or just PM. I really don't care.**

**Also are there any other characters anyone wants me to add? ^**

**Welll... TOODALOO~~ DarkestThingInTheLight**


	2. Just a SHORT little chapter of Len

**Okay so I got a review asking for me to update and I got all happy! So here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own vocaloid. I'm sorry.**

* * *

_Len pov _**[just to see how he's feeling]**

_A few minutes before his phone rang*_

"LEEENNN!" my mom called from the kitchen.

"Yes mom?" I looked up from my math book. Studying was a piece of cake.

"Are you going to do the dishes like you said you would?" Crap she remembered.

"But um... I'm studying for tomorrows test so I kin-" I got cut off from the sound of my phone.

"Mom my phone is ringing, can you do the dishes for me?" I asked in my super-innocent-super-fake voice. "Aww okay darling you go on and talk with your buddies. Mommy will do the work for you." She said in a lovey dovey voice mothers talk to babies with.

I look at my caller ID and see that Rin is the one who's calling me. Hm.. I wonder why she's calling around 8pm? Whatever.

I press the green button. "Hey Rin. Wazzup?" I say in my smexy voice, trying to impress Rin. I've been in love since the day I layed my eyes on her in grade school. Now all I have to do is prove my love for her now that we are going out.

Here I am thinking she wants to have a conversation with me when she puts on the worst song in the whole universe.

_PoPiPo._

"What the fuck?!" I yell into the phone, outraged. On the other end I hear small giggles signalling that this is Rin's doing.

"I'll get you for this." I hang up. I don't know if she ever noticed it or not but I live next to her.

I walk up to her house and start pounding on the front door. I hear faint footsteps running up the stairs. "RIN! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" I yell as I start pounding on the door harder.

I have a feeling she won't be answering the door anytime soon, so I bend down and experty pick the lock on the door.

Don't ask me how I know how to do that. I've been in some weird situations.

After a few minutes I successfully unlock the door and try my best to look casual when I walk in.

_Now where is she?_

* * *

**Hah! You're still on a cliffhanger! **

**Please review you're thoughts!**

**TOODALOO~~**

**DarkestThingInTheLight**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was updating the other chapters from my IPod and it just got complicated typing everything in and having to reread the whole story to make sure I didn't type in any mistakes. But now I have my laptop!**

**Disclaimer~ no. no. No. nO. NO. NOOOOOOOO. -cries-**

**I would've updated earlier today but I went to the store to buy myself a mouse { for my laptop}. And the mouse I got was a Hello Kitty one that has liquid on the bottom half of it with that blue stuff making the little hello kitty charm look like it's floating. And my mouse FLASHES COLOURS. KJSDHFLSDJKDSFB VDJFV I LOVE IT3~**

**Okay, enough of that and now let's get on with the story.**

* * *

_Rin_ _pov._

SHIT. What do I do? I run away from the door as quietly as possible and run up the stairs. "RIN! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" I hear him yell. He sounds pissed.

I run into my room looking for a weapon just in case he does somehow break into my house. I quickly scan my room and see my Hello Kitty mouse with the attached cord and everything. _Maybe I could choke him with the cord?_ Nah. That's too harsh. I'm not like that. My foam Minecraft sword? _No it's too soft, he has to feel threatened._ DAMMIT I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING.

That's when I see it. My unfinished orange cake{A/N If you want to know what the cake looks like then here you go : /blog/orange-shortcake/ } with a _fork_ that I left there an hour ago. Good. This is good. I can eat my unfinished cake while having a fork to threaten him with. I hear weird noises coming from my door and realize that he is picking my door lock.

Once again, SHIT.

I quickly grab the plate with the cake and run into the bathroom that's across the hall. I lock the door, then climb into the bathtub closing the curtains. I put down my plate of cake and spend a few seconds just staring at it, drooling. Then I hear footsteps downstairs. _I better eat it before he catches me. That's IF he catches me._

"I'm sorry orange shortcake.{A/N Orange version of strawberry shortcake.} But it's your time to leave the world of my room and enter the new world of Rin's stomach." I whisper as I pick up my fork and digging it into the corner of the cake, getting as much icing on it as I can. "Rinnnn come out pleaseee~"

Thanks, but no thanks.

"I just want to talk with you~" He coos.

HAHA. Like hell you want to.

I hear small footsteps going up the stairs and stuff my bite of my cake. I try to chew as quietly as I can hoping that I'm not chewing so loud. I moan from the deliciousness of the cake.

I'M SORRY, I can't help it. It just tastes SO GOOD.

"I know where you are Rin... You should come out now if you don't want me to be mad at you~" He says walking slowly towards the bathroom door.

Bitch, no. I know this trick. I'm not falling for it. That dumbass. How could even think that I might fall for it? Sad. That is just sad.

I take another bite of my oh-so-delicious-wonderfully-orange-heaven-made-cak e. I moan again, slapping my hand over my mouth. Len stops right outside of my bathroom door and tries opening the handle. "BITCH GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW."

"NO! FUCK YOU!" I scream through more bites of my cake. I look back down at my plate. NOOOO. I ONLY HAVE 2 BITES LEFT.

"FINE THEN I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO PICK THE LOCK ON THIS DOOR TOO." I look at the bottom of the door and see his shadow bend down to pick the lock. I heard he can sometimes pick a door open in a matter of seconds. That lock picking bastard.

I look around my bathroom and see a window. YES! MY WAY OUT! I jump up from my spot in the bathtub and run up to the window. I forget I'm in a _bathtub_ and trip over the ledge. Before I land I instinctively shield my head with my arms. Then I face the wrath of landing painfully.

Ouchies. I feel a few tears gathering at the corners of my eyes, but I have to stay strong. "Shit..ugh..." I mumble under my breath as I get up on my feet. I limp to the windows feeling a sharp pain in my knees and slowly unlock the window, opening it. "HA BASTARD! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!"

I jump from my ledge and swiftly land on my feet. Damn, I'm good at that. I should be like, a spy or something. Eh. I'm not athletic enough sooooo...Fuck that.

I walk away and start running down the street. I look back and see Len chasing after me looking very, very mad. I'm also very, very scared. When I pass an alleyway, I'm suddenly pulled in by teal painted nails. _Where have I seen those nails before? _

My captor lets me go and I turn to look when I hear a high-pitched voice whisper yell,"BITCH I TOLD YOU TO MEET US IN THE USUAL PLACE DURING LUNCH, AND WHERE WERE YOU? YOU WERE FUCKING FLIRTING WITH LEN KAGAMINE. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU." Oh. I knew I was forgetting something today..

Wait... Why was it so important that I had to go anyways? Right then, Len runs into the alley and grabs my waist picking me up and running away with me. "NOO RINN!" Miku screams, running after me. When Len stops and wraps his other arm around Miku's waist. At first she looks a bit confused but then Len picks her up too and continues running.

I climb onto Len's back wrapping my legs around his waist. Then I throw my hands up and wave them around. "WEEEEEEEEEE! THIS IS KIND OF FUN!" I exclaim. But then my excitement dies down when Len stops in front of an abandoned building..

_What is he planning?_

* * *

**PHEW -wipes sweat from overworking my brain- I HAVE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER.**

**Soo.. What do you guys think he is gonna do to Miku and Rin?**

**Do you see that box down there? **

**Do you know what it's for?**

**Why don't you try typing in some stuff and click the "Post Review" button and see what it does?**

**I think it reviews.**

**So**

**Review.**

**Do it.**

**Now.**

**Please.**

**Thank you.**

**TOODALOO~**

**DarkestThingInTheLight**


	4. I think this chapter is a bit short :c

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating enough.**

**I was sick for the last few days and was forced into bed..hehe..**

**So I felt bad when I got PMed asking why I didn't update..**

**{Please thank Jateangel for giving me the strength to update after taking medicine :D}**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry but I don't own vocaloid.**

* * *

_Rin pov _

BITCH,

NO.

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. HE ISN'T TAKING ME THERE.

I'M GOING TO CLOSE MY EYES AND WAKE UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE. _CREEAAAKKK._ Wellshit. This isn't a dream is it?

I'm in the..._shudder_...Tickle house.{A/N : No, I'm not _THAT_ perverted. So this is going to be what it is.}

Why.

Why?

WWHHHHHHHYYYY?

"Psstt...Miku." I bend down a little bit so she can hear me more.

"What do you want?" Dang, she looks scared.

"He's taking us to the," Once again.._shudder.._,"Tickle house."

"OH MY GOD WHAT?!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MIKU HE CAN HEAR US!" Uh-oh. Before I even noticed it, I was sitting in a chair with machine hands positioned on my stomach.

"R-Rin..I'm scared.." I looked over at Miku and was surprised.

She was as pale as a ghost, and her eyes were widened with fear. Poor Miku. I feel for her.

"Rin..Miku..This is your punishment.." Len sounds scary. I'm scared. {A/N : No DUh Rin.}

He then walks to a little metal looking thing with some buttons on it and positions his finger over the big red one.

"Are you guys ready?"

"U-Ummm..N-No...?" Miku whispers.

"HAHAHA, Miku you're hilarious." That was pretty funny.

Then the big red button is pushed and the mechanic hands get closer to our stomachs, wiggling like crazy.

"N-N-NO P-PLEASE DON'T D-DO THIS!" Wow Miku, you must be terrified.

I burst out laughing when the hands reach my stomach. NO THIS STARTED TOO EARLY, NO BAD HANDS LOLAKJSDBFJDNO NOO!

"P-PLEASE... LEN! YOU KNOW... HOW I FEEL... ABOUT THI-HAHAHAHAHAHAH." WHERE IN THE HEAVENS DID HE EVEN FIND A PLACE LIKE THIS? DID HE FUCKING BUILD IT? I DON'T DESERVE THIS!

Just then, I think of a plan.

I have my IPod in my pocket. While me laughing uncontrollably, I look down to my pocket and see that from all my squirming around that the screen popped up to the song PoPiPo.

The song that Len absolutely despises.

If I move to the right a little more and click the play button with my bum, and threaten him a bit maybe he'll stop tickling us?

We have to at least try.

* * *

_After a few minutes of Rin laughing her poor ass off and me listening to Miku's song 'Little Planet'*_

I move my hips to the right a little bit and-

BAM, I HIT THE PLAY SONG!

_Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-popii_

I watched as Len's face twisted into pure horror.

"M-MIKU ...FOLLOW MY... LEAD-HAHAHAHA...OKAY?"

"AHAHAA OKAY.. RIN .. HAHAHA!"

_saa nome omae suki daro? Yasai juusu  
watashi ga kimeta ima kimeta  
dakara nonde watashi no yasai juusu  
kakaku wa nihyaku en_

"NO STOP THE MUSIC GUYS!" Len screamed out, covering is ears as much as he could.

"THEN S-STOP.. HAHA.. .THE TICKLE-HHAHAA MACHIN-HAHAHA." I tried my best to say those words. I really really did.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY, I WILL!" He ran over to the machine and pressed the big blue button, and suddenly the hands pulled away from our stomachs and the restraints opened up.

We fell to the ground mini-laughing as we grabbed onto our stomachs.

_soiya soiya _  
_dossee dossee _  
_soiya soiya_- I turned off the music quickly, following my word.

I held up my IPod as if it were a gun, pointing it at Len.

"Len... You do know that I could press the play button at anytime. Right?" I giggle in my super innocent/scary-as-hell voice.

* * *

_Len pov._

"Y-Yes.." I stutter out.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

LEN KAGAMINE DOESN'T STUTTER!

GOD DAMNIT!

"Then you have to do anything we say...okay?" Rin says in her evil-mode voice. _Shiver-Tastic~_

"OH HELL NO BITC-" I was cut off by the song.

-_dossee dossee_

"SHIT OKAY, I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! OKAY? SO STOP THE MUSIC! PLEASE!" I scream out, covering my ears once again.

"Anything..?" Miku whispers.

_Shit what are they thinking?_

* * *

**UH-OH. IT'S A CLIFFHANGER ISN'T IT?**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK RIN AND MIKU ARE GOING TO DO TO MIKU?**

**To answer my question just..**

**Review.**

**Down at that box.**

**I know you can see it.**

**Just do it.**

**Don't be a wimp, review already!**

**Thank you. c:**

**Toodaloo!~**

**DarkestThingInTheLight**


End file.
